russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 executives explain programming decision to air sitcoms weekly
June 3, 2019 :Kenzo, Manolo, Joshua (photos) :“It’s a different offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers,” IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante (not in photo) says about the Kaibigan Network's “vertical” primetime programming after the horizontal. IBC 13 airs teleseryes everyday, just like other TV networks that air soap operas nightly and sitcoms once a week. :Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia is set to topbill the campis sitcom 'Wanbol U.' IBC 13, the original and undisputed number one leading TV network in the country, is set to dominate its objective of giving Filipinos new offerings on television by maintaining its weekly comedy programs every week. Starting with the travel and culture show Cooltura every Tuesday and the interactive MTV-style dance variety show DMZ TV Danze Party every Friday, the Kaibigan Network is once agan introduce new shows that air only once a week. Tuesday slots are the new campus sitcom Wanbol U and the travel culture show Cooltura; Wednesday slot is the the travel magazine show Travel Goals, Thursday slot is the the top-rating policital satire newscast Sic O'Clock News and The Best of T.O.D.A.S. and Friday nights are T.O.D.A.S. as it goes back-to-back with DMZ TV Danze Party, respectively. “We are breaking the habits of the usual gabi-gabing kakapanood pagkatapos ng mga seryes,” IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante told members of the entertainment press during the press conference of Wanbol U on Wednesday night, May 29. She described their current daily primetime block as a “mix of entertainment” for the convenience of viewers. “As I have mentioned before, ang programming ng IBC 13 is like horizontal, where there is a daily programming for fantasy and drama in a primetime domination from 6:00 to 6:30, 7:45 to 8:30 and 8:30 to 9:00, ‘yong Korean drama Her Private Life, the top-rating fantaserye Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail and the teleserye Open Arms. “Then, starting 9:00, it becomes vertical. “There’s a local movies on Mondays, sitcom and cultural travel show on Tuesdays, movies again and a travel show on Wednesdays, political satire and gag show on Thursdays, and comedy gag show and variety show on Fridays,” she explained. Apart from that, the Kaibigan executive also mentioned the local movies will be showning in the revival of the legendary Pinoy movie block PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula, which will be aired every Monday night starting tonight, June 3. IBCinema, on the other hand, moves to new timeslot every Wednesday night starting June 5. Galvante explained, “Iba ang gusto i-offer ng IBC 13. “We know that when we give them viewers a comedy shows, one-hour sitcom and one-hour political satire, there is more fun to laugh. ‘Tapos sa susunod na gabi, iba naman ang susubaybayan mo. “It’s a different offering, it’s a different way pero it’s satisfying to the viewers.” DIFFERENT PROGRAMMING GRID. Meanwhile, director and creative consultant Mac Alejandre further explained why IBC 13 chose a different approach to its daily primetime programming. He told the media, “Maipapakita ang pagkakaiba ng offer ng IBC 13 sa uri ng programming grid na inaalay namin sa audience. “Ang programming grid ng oras o timeslot pati ang pagdadagdag or pagbabago ng uri ng palabas na inihahain namin sa kakaibang uri ng programming grid. Direk Mac also emphasized that IBC 13 values its viewers. “We always trust the audience na swak sa taste nila ang inihahain namin. “We always hope na mayroong lugar sa puso, sa utak, at sa damdamin nila para sa pagbabago para sa uri ng mga programang inihahain namin sa kanila,” he ended.